buy_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Flower Griffon
'''Flower Griffon '''is a girl with purple eagle front legs, neck and head. She also has lavender lion back legs and tail, and black wings. Background Life was different when everything change. But you can change for the better if you be friends with different race. Flower is not powerful but meaningful. Flower don't always judge people by their looks but instead, by their personality. She is half sided, she can be a kind, generous and quiet, but if gets too confidence or has her self-esteem too low, then she'll ether be twisted,forgetting her after-life and hopping for revenge, or rude, disrespectful and throw insults at random people but luckily, that rarely happens. She adores children and treat them like they were their own. And she always tried to stay loyal to her zodiac name, Pisces. She cannot fly since she is so used to be in the water. Personality She doesn't show much of her personality during her teenage years. But before she was a teenager, she was whiny, over-confident, annoying and tried to act like she's a one who is left out. But as she grow up to her teenage self, she started to act pretty quiet, lonely and feels like she's a nobody. But when she's around her mate, she is safe, calm and always worry for her mate, Aussie. History When Flower opened her eyes, she saw her brother, Flames, walking toward her. Flower is confused by this, Flames noticed this and introduced himself as her older brother. As she grew, Flower, Dark and Flames started to feel pretty distance. After the birth of Atome, Flame's and Flower's younger brother, Flower and Atome have a different yet strong bond together. After leaving their home to live somewhere else, she and her older brother is having a terrible time, being bullied, called names and having to deal with a husband and wife argument. During that time, Flames is the one who is dealing it worse without Flower knowing. After their farther's death, Flower's family continue to live without him until they allow to live by them self or with out their mother, Rose, with them. One night while Flower is trying to hunt behind a bush, she spotted a brown furred creature, thinking is a prey. She pounced on it and finding out its a she-wolf instead of a prey. The wolf blushed as Flower got off of her, keeping in silent. The she-wolf introduce herself as Aussie, a few second of later, Flower introduced herself. A few months of friendship between Aussie and Flower, Flower started to have feelings for Aussie. So during the beautiful twilight alone with Aussie. Flower brings flowers to Aussie, confessing her love to her. Years go by and everything is normal for her, until this time everything goes away. It was a battle of Flower's pack and a unknown pack. The alpha of the Unknown Pack pinned her own sister down, ready to kill her until she was stopped by Flower. Flower pounced at her, causing the alpha to pinned her down and sliced her throat. After she woke up after her death, she found herself in a bright unknown place and she never leave that place ever again. Trivia * Flower were never mates with Snips, they're just friends. * Before she met Aussie, she doesn't believe in love ** She also used to don't believe in 'love in first sight'. * Flower's weakness is being weak. * Flower's biggest fear is hight, and she never go used to it even after she's dead. * She's pretty protective to Aussie, but not overly protective. * Flower is one of the few people who visited the after life in her dream. * Flower doesn't have a power, she just used to be in the water. Quotes '''Flower: '''I loved you even since I first met you! Aussie, will you be my mate till I die! '''Aussie: '''Flower, I also loved you since we met the first time! Yes, I want to be your mate! — Flower confessing her love to Aussie. '''Flower: '''Can you leave her alone! She's not a traitor, she's my mate! '''Flames: '''You cannot be mates with her! Every wolves are deadly and dangerous! '''Flower: '''If you're going to keep attempting to kill her, then you leave me no choice but make me leave your team. I will no longer call you my siblings, I will call you stranger, I you come near my territory, I will attack you. Goodbye Flames. — Flower leaving her siblings '''Wolfie: '''Flower, is that you? I thought you're dead and gone? '''Flower: '''Of course I'm dead, but I'm not gone because people like you still remember me. — Flower seeing her best friend Wolfie in her dream '''Aussie: '''My love, you're still watching me through the sky and to the ground. I miss you so much love! — Aussie saying her pray